Healing Room
The Healing Room is an escape room that is found within the Suppression fragment for D-Team. The design of the room can be changed by turning a knob located on the wall. It is searched by Diana, Phi, and Sigma Klim. Layout The room utilizes aromatherapy candles, musical instruments, and other items optimal for healing the mind. It is a room for meditation and relaxation. The room also has a technology which enables it to change the wallpaper and floor of the room, even using holographic technology. Story Diana, Sigma and Phi awaken in the Healing Room and discover it is locked. Items Bottle of water Found on cabinet. Tumbler Found on cabinet. Matches Found in cabinet drawer. Black knife Found on wall in petal flower room. Digital camera After knifing the poster, the computer turns on. Examine the lever in the lower right. Piano keys (x8) CKey.HealingRoom.jpg DKey.HealingRoom.jpg EKey.HealingRoom.jpg FKey.HealingRoom.jpg GKey.HealingRoom.jpg AKey.HealingRoom.jpg BKey.HealingRoom.jpg CKey2.HealingRoom.jpg These 8 piano keys are obtained by examining the piano. Minigames Blossoms There are multiple ways to solve this puzzle. Here's an easy solution in only five steps: *Touch the bottom left corner *Touch the top left corner *On the bottom row, touch the sapling (green) with the pink background *On the top row, touch the sapling (green) with the pink background *Touch the final sapling Photographing the keys From left to right on the keyboard (note there are two C keys): *C: In the checkerboard room, take a photo of an odd shape near the left of the white chair. *D: In the flower petal room, take a photo of the blossom puzzle you did earlier. You must touch the blossom at the top of the puzzle. *E: In the forest room, use the tumbler on the floor and take a picture. *F: In the forest room, take a photo of the red object in the cylinder. *G: In the forest room, take a photo of the candle. Light it using the matches. *A: In the sky room, take a photo of the wine glass on the piano. *B: In the sky room, take a photo of the floating shapes near the chairs. You may need to wait a few seconds for the shapes to align. *C: In the forest room, take a photo of the chair and align it. Also note that in order to unlock the sky room, ensure all the keys you currently have are inserted. Piano Click them in this order: If, for some reason, the above solution doesn't work, then you are reading the directions in an alternate way. In this case, it's: 53481267 Decision Game Trivia * The music is a remix of Treatment which plays in the Treatment Center in Virtue's Last Reward. Humorous Quotes Examine the cabinet by clicking on an area other than the drawers: : Examine the tumbler in your inventory: : Click on the DEFEAT ME poster while holding the matches: : Click on the chair on the right: : Click on the harpsichord, somewhere not on the keys: : Click on the harpsichord again: : Click on the first key of the harpsichord: : Click on the second key: : Click on the third key: : Click on the DEFEAT ME poster while holding the knife: : Take a picture of anything other than the key shapes: : Activate the sky pattern: : Examine the water tank in the sky pattern room: : Once the moving blocks appear in the sky pattern room: : Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms